1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular gang jacks.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In order to increase density of electronic assemblies and reduce costs, the equipment manufacturers want to incorporate as many channel lines into the network or telecommunications equipment as possible. These channels are supported by common electronics (power supplies, logic, control and supervision circuitry). Cost benefits arise with a reduction of a ratio between common electronics and a number of channels. At the same time, to increase the information transmission rates, the frequency of the transmitted signals needs to be higher, typically over 100 MHz. Each channel is connected to the physical network by a modular jack. Modular jack signal contacts are divided into differential pairs according to TIA/EIA 568. When the density and signal frequency increases the issues related to the electromagnetic interference become more important.
In view of the above, advanced applications require modular jacks of a smaller size or in an arrangement that supports the high density equipment configuration as well as of improved electromagnetic compatibility.